dragon ball z la vida de sahara
by saris flynn
Summary: yo soy sahara la gemela de trunks les contare el principio de mi existencia y el inicio de mi aventura de cuando viaje al pasado para cambiarlo todo y poder existir.
1. dragon ball z la vida de sahara

Yo soy Sahara

Mi nombre es Sahara brief soy del futuro en teoría les voy a explicar como existi bueno yo solia vivir en un rincón del universo llamado el olvido lo único q te dan al entrar ahí es una carta diciéndote quien eres en la mia decía q mi nombre es Sahara brief mi hermno gemelo se llama trunks brief mis padres se llaman bulma brief y vegeta q era una sayayin la verdad no sabia q era eso estuve ahí 14 años se supone q mi gemelo ya había arreglado el futuro y los recuerdos del mal futuro estaban ahí asi q me arme de valor y entre en uno sabiendo q cambiaria todo cerre los ojos y cuando los abri estaba en un campo y detrás de mi escuche

Quien eres?-dijo trunks confundido

Yo emm soy Sahara-dije nerviosa

Apareciste de la nada-dijo gohan

Siem yo soy la gemela de trunks-dije en un tono muy serio

Les conte toda la historia del olvido y blablá bla al principio no me creeyeron hasta q llege a la parte de los syayin gohan acepto entrenarme pasaron unos meses y los tres decidimos enfrentarnos a los androides ahí trunks y yo quedamos inconcientes gohan nos salvo y llegando a cc mi madre lo curo de ahí empezamos a entrenar mas duro ni trunks y yo podíamos transformarnos frustados llorábamos de ira una vez platicando tranquilamente con gohan los androides llegaron a atacarnos nosotros quisimos pelear gohan nos dijo q estaba bien en ese momento solo sentí un golpe en la espalda y cuando desperté estaba lloviendo la ciudad destruida y estábamos buscando a gohan no lográbamos sentir su ki hasta q

Ay alguien ahí-dije con voz quebradiza

Creo q es gohan-dijo mi hermano muy serio

(nos acercamos)gohan vámonos-dijo mi hermano-gohan?-dije yo soltando unas lagrimas

Empezamos a movrlo gohan estaba muerto los dos estallamos en ira y nis transformamos por primera vez después de ahí entrenamos mas duro y nuestra madre había construido la maquina del tiempo la cual quería q viajaramos

Ya esta cargada ahora pueden viajar a la época donde goku seguía vivo-dijo mi madre esperanzada

Ahora somos mas fuertes podemos derrotar alos androides-dijo mi hermano muy orgulloso de si

Pero trunks hay q intertarlo-dije yo tratando de convencerlo

Babosadas-dijo mi hermano(salio volando para ir a enfrentar a los androides)

HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES AYA GUSTADO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

MUAAAAAA…030


	2. dragon ball z la vida de sahara cap 2

Trunks por q nunca me escuchas?!

Sh:TRUNKS!

Omitiendo lo que le dije partió yo enojada no lo seguí pasaron 3 horas y el no volvia sabia q estaba bien sentía aun su ki pero estaba muy débil decidi salir a buscarlo me dirigí a la ciudad del sur y ahí estaba tirado pero con vida

Sh: trunks estas bien?

Él no me contesto creo q estaba inconsciente así que lo lleve a cc y ahí mi madre y yo lo atendimos el no despertó hasta 5 días después yo enojada y aliviada q estaba bien le dije

Sh: nunca me haces caso siempre me ignoras

Tk: creí q ahora si los vencería

Sh: ya hiciste lo que querías ahora me toca a mí vamos a viajar en la máquina del tiempo y arreglar todo-le dije muy enojada-

Tk: está bien

A la mañana sig. trunks y yo nos preparamos para viajar en el tiempo mi madre nos dio una medicina q ayudaría a son goku en el pasado

B: cuídense mucho y traten de no cambiar el futuro mucho recuerden q si lo hacen no podrán existir

Sh y tk: si madre

Los dos partimos y al llegar sentimos muchos ki poderosos pero uno penas se estaba incrementando

Tk: ese debe de ser freezer

Sh: (en mi mente) de q habla creo q esto ya lo conoce o sabe algo por q yo no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sucede aquí

Yo quería venir justo para existir en el pasado y tener memoria de todo también quería conocer a mi padre a mi madre la conocí hace 3 años con 5 meses para ser exacto desde q llegue y murió gohan trunks también me cuenta cosas de mi madre q le conto en el pasado asi q ya la conozco pero mi duda es como es mi padre? solo se q es frio y orgulloso será q tiene sentimientos o algo así? Bueno ya lo aclararía mientras yo me perdí en mis preguntas gente extraña estaba a un lado mío y trunks peleaba como siempre eso fue muy incómodo me veían raro y al mismo tiempo veían a trunks después de q trunks peleo hiso q lo siguiéramos hasta una montaña y dijo q ahí llegaría goku alrededor de 3 horas él y yo nos sentamos en una roca lejana el en otra y me susurro

Tk: él es nuestro padre

Sh: enserio mama tenía razón es muy frio

De repente volteo nos vio con una mirada asesina y nos grito

V: que me ven idiotas tengo algo en la cara o q!

Tk: no claro q no

Sh: estas seguro de q vendrá trunks

Tk: si estoy seguro

Yo insegura estuve pensando como sería el futuro si lo lográbamos cambiar sin darme cuenta pasaron las 3 horas y una nave se estrelló de ahí salió una persona mi hermano dijo q él era goku la verdad al verlo no lo creía muy fuerte pero si mi madre decía q lo era podría ser verdad y de repente sentí su ki era muy fuerte ahí me di cuenta q era el héroe q necesitábamos trunks hablo con el yo me quede ahí a un lado de los demás yo estaba nerviosa por si me preguntaban algo hasta q escuche

B: cómo te llamas?

Sh: (en su mente) que le digo? Ya se

Sh: emm no puedo decirlo

V: como q no puedes decirlo eso es muy sospechoso!

Me quede callada pensando q pasaban horas cuando solo eran minutos

Sh: (en su mente) trunks por lo que más quieras ¡APURATE!

Al fin trunks volvió nos subimos en la máquina del tiempo y me dijo que regresaríamos en tres años nos pusimos a entrenar más duro pasaron 3 años y regresamos llegamos cuando ya habían matado a uno la verdad yo no conocía al que mataron nunca lo había visto y al parecer trunks tampoco solo vimos un gran hoyo y partes de androide así q seguimos nuestro camino volando llegamos y solo escuche q piccolo dijo

P: son Sahara y trunks

Mi padre se quedó pensando yo también como sabe nuestros nombres q les habrá dicho goku o habrá oído a trunks ay ya daba igual el chiste era sobrevivir vi q la nave en la que viajaba mi madre se estrelló volé a ayudarlos trunks se cargó a él y yo a mí de bebes me mire y me perdí en esos grandes ojos azules mi yo pequeño empezó a llorar claro estábamos un poco lejos de mi madre a mi yo pequeño lo lleve con mi madre y un poco enojada volte a ver a mi padre como no fue a ayudarlos grrr eso me enfureció trunks y yo nos acercamos

Tk; por q no fue a ayudarlos

Sh: son su mujer y sus hijos

V: eso a mi no me importa

Al escuhar eso vole lejos y empeze a soltar unas lágrimas de rabia trunks me siguió

Tk: tranquilízate

Sh: no puedo creer que haya dicho eso

Tk: yo tampoco pero hay que pelear ok

Sh: ok

Los dos regresamos y mi padre siguió al otro androide nosotros tratamos de detenerlo pero fue inútil llegamos a un viejo laboratorio estábamos en la puerta empezamos a oír ruidos de máquinas adentro

V: q estamos esperando

Sh Y Tk: ¿?

Mi padre rompió la puerta y…

HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO

Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG CAPITULO MUAAA.. 030


End file.
